Daddy Dearest
by MizzKasanova
Summary: A rewrite of the seduction scene. What if John wasn't so uptight about his nine-year-old foster daughter wanting to jump his bones? Esther/John. Oral sex.


This is merely my take on what _should _have happened at the seduction scene between Esther and John in the movie Orphan.

-/-/-

"Hello, Daddy."

Clattering noises are heard as the petite little girl - dressed in her dearest mother's lingerie, youthful face decorated meticulously with mascara, eyeliner, and scarlet lipstick, her ebony locks pushed up into a tight ponytail- sets down a metal dish with assorted fruits and cheeses upon it. The man she is refering to as 'Daddy' looks up at her in a slightly inebriated state. As soon as he does, the child sways over to him and sits beside him on the sofa.

He shakes his head after seeing how she's done herself up, wondering how a girl of her age could wield an eyeliner pencil so effectively. She looks so alluring, so very arousing. With all the trust issues between him and his wife, the self-destructing couple hasn't been getting 'down and dirty' nearly enough as he would like. So, seeing his little Esther in such a sexed up ensemble, especially under the influence of alcohol, is surely a delightful sight to see. He smiles over at her while his eyes wander toward the space where her perfectly pale, curvy legs are parted. He can just barely make out her snow-white panties underneath.

"Did you get all dressed up for me, Esther?" he inquires, eyeing her hungrily. Her pouty, ruby red lips form into a devious smirk.

"Of course I did, Daddy. Do you like it?" she scoots closer to him on the couch until she is right next to him, the side of her thigh rubbing against his pants leg. Her hand sets upon the leg she's closest to as she glances up at her fairly enticed foster father with a faint blush running across her baby cheeks. He doesn't make any move to pull away and instead wraps his arm around her small frame, bringing her even closer to him. She then snuggles the side of her face into his chest.

"Honey, you have no idea how much I _like_ it." he admits to her as he cups the bottom of her chin in his hand and brings her face up to look at him again. Her wide, chocolate-colored eyes gaze up at him with a strange mix of innocence and want. Her face heats up a bit more, casting a faded red glow over her porclean doll features. He can feel her tiny hand running along the fabric of his trousers and at that moment, for whatever reason -her beautiful face, all the wine, his growing need for realease, or because it's all so wrong- he just snaps and hastily connects his lips to hers.

She lets out a tiny gasp of surprise as she wasn't expecting him to give into temptation so quickly. He kisses her with a desperate need for sex and she kisses him back in the same way. All at once, he bites her lower lip and she moans in masochistic pleasure. He shoves his tongue down her throat at about the same moment that she undoes the zipper to his pants, allowing his throbbing prick to pop out.

Esther grins into the crazed lip-lock and suddenly pulls her face away, licking her saliva-coated lips.

"Dearest Daddy, let me take care of you." she whispers, seductively into his ear.

Before John can react, Esther's mouth engulfs his cock and she proceeds to blow him like a pro. He makes an animalistic groaning noise as her head bobs up and down from his lap, her heated tongue exploring every inch of his impressively sized manhood while one of her hands reaches below and begins massaging each of his testicles. She makes use of her other hand by sliding it under his shirt and running it across his flat stomach and built chest. He moans and bucks under her skilled touch, feeling her constantly switch from full on deep-throating to slow sucking and licking, and it isn't long before he finally arches his back and orgasms, a fountain of jizz exploding into his little girl's awaiting mouth. She slurps it all down with little to no trouble and then disconnects her lips from his now shrinking cock.

John falls back against the couch, breathing deeply in post-orgasmic bliss. Esther nuzzles her body against his and he takes notice, slowly wrapping his arms around her like he did before. They stay like that for a good while, warm and happy in their intimate embrace.

"Oh, Esther, you know you've always been my favorite, right?" he asks when he gains the ability to speak again. Esther giggles and the sound of her laughter is like music to his ears.

"I know, Daddy. You've always been my favorite as well. _Mommy'_s very unkind to me. I just cannot understand what I've done to deserve her loathing." she explains, her voice darkening at the word 'Mommy'. Hearing this, John leans his head down and kisses Esther's forehead in a loving, fatherly manner.

"Don't you worry about Mommy. If worse comes to worse, me and you will just run away, ok? Away from all of this chaos. And we'll never have to deal with her madness again." he assures her. She smiles and begins to cry tears of happiness. This is what she's always wanted. A man that will love her for who she is. She can finally be at peace.

"I love you, John." she whispers, sweetly, adressing him by his name.

"I love you, too, Esther."

-END-


End file.
